


Temptation

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Temptation has always been a problem for Tommy
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

‘Lead me not into temptation’ is what the Lord’s Prayer says, and if I had been born with an ounce of common sense, I would have lived my life resisting every temptation that crossed my path.

But I don’t have an ounce of sense; common or otherwise.

I have never been able to resist the siren call of a good whiskey, or even a bad one. Whenever my demons come calling, I dive headfirst into the nearest bottle and pray that by the time I reach the bottom all my troubles will have either been drowned or steeped in enough alcohol to allow me to sleep without dreaming.

Then there’s my abysmal record with women. Deborah, Helen, Christine, Julia. What on earth was I thinking or, was I thinking at all? Barbara would tell me that I was, but not with the right part of my body. 

Barbara. 

She is the biggest temptation of all, and funnily enough the only one I have managed to resist. 

Until now.

We were in my hotel room going over some evidence when she winced and distractedly rubbed at her neck. Silently I moved so that I was behind her, and my fingers took over from hers. At first, she tensed, but when she didn’t pull away or shake me off, I grew a little braver. My hands drifted onto her shoulders, stroking her through her shirt, and I felt her relax. Lips replaced fingers, and before either of us were entirely sure what had happened, we were entwined on the bed kissing. 

I had always wondered what it would be like to hold Barbara; to kiss her and feel her respond to me. Usually I only allowed my mind to contemplate such things in the privacy of my bedroom, where I didn’t have to behave respectably. But now she was a willing participant, and I could give in to my desires.

…”Wow.”

I rolled onto my side so that I could face her, one finger tracing up and down her arm. “Wow indeed.”

“Should we have just done that?”

“Which part of ‘that’ are you referring to?”

“The part where we gave into our passion.”

“Oh that.” She playfully slapped me. “Yes, I definitely think we should have done that.”

“No regrets?”

“None at all. What about you?”

“Well, there was a fleeting moment where I thought about pushing you off me and telling you if you ever did that again I would throw you out of the window… where are you going?”

I stopped halfway out of the bed, “I was going to check how high the drop is.”

She grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the mattress, “I said a fleeting moment. I would have thought the fact that I didn’t boot you out of bed showed you just how fleeting it was.”

“Was there anything else that was fleeting?”

Barbara propped herself up on her elbow, “are you looking for me to massage your ego?”

“Not my ego…”

“Then where exactly?”

“You need directions?”

She shook her head, and then shifted so that she was sitting astride me. As she lowered herself onto me, I took a deep breath. 

“You were the one temptation I always managed to resist, when really you were the one temptation, I should have given into years ago. We wasted so much time.”

She pressed her finger to my lips. “So, stop wasting more time and follow me into temptation. Hell, I even know a short cut!”


End file.
